


Glad You Came

by TheSunsetsLonger



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunsetsLonger/pseuds/TheSunsetsLonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David surprises Gillian at Streetcar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of fiction.

_At least someone’s happy to see me!_

Gillian sent the tweet off and chuckles to herself as she lifted the barrel from the wooden man, allowing for his erection to stand at attention. She pushes the gift to the side and relaxes into her chair, surrounded by flowers and thoughtful messages written on beautiful cards all wishing her good luck for her run later tonight. It’s the last night of previews and tomorrow is the real deal, press evening as well as friends and family turning up to support her.

Gillian begins to tune out her own self to make room for Blanche, she is not Gillian for the next couple of hours and cannot afford to lose herself in trailing thoughts about who could be in the audience tomorrow night. 

Two hours later she finds herself in a bra on stage lying in an empty bathtub and for the first time that night she takes her time to look through the audience. She recognises some of the faces and curses them in her mind for seeing the play more than once, didn’t they read her message? Her eyes trail through the unfamiliar features of the people in their seats, until they come to halt. I know those eyes, she thinks to herself and has to do a double take before determining it is who she thinks it is. Her mind starts running through several emotions all from ecstatic to fear as she starts to lose Blanche and become Gillian again. Okay, he’s here, now back to Blanche, she tells herself moving her eyes from David. 

She stays in the bathtub for another couple of minutes waiting for her cue as she tries to refrain from looking in David’s direction. Her curiosity to his reaction takes control as she trains her eyes to his face and watches him watch her costars act. Not once does he look in her direction until she hears her cue and she’s back to Blanche. 

Having run lines with David for the past weeks he knows every stage direction and cue so he knew exactly when to divert his attention back to her. His face changes as he hears her southern accent echo through the auditorium. A smile tugs on the corners of his mouth and his eyes beam with pride. 

Not losing herself in the moment Gillian quickly snaps out of her gaze and returns her full attention back to Stella and Stanley. She’s Blanche now and will remain so for the remainder of the show, not once looking in David’s direction.

The audience erupts in a standing ovation and a quick glance in David’s direction has tears forming in her eyes. She quickly looks away to not become a complete weeping mess ass she thanks the audience and exits the stage. 

Gillian can hear the rumble of the audience exiting the auditorium as she quickly removes her smudged makeup, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail to look somewhat presentable for the fans waiting for autographs. 

There’s a knock on her door and before she’s reached the handle the door opens, revealing David with his sister standing in front of him.

“Hi! Please come in”, Gillian gestures, now back to her regular accent, having left Blanche for the night. 

She greets Laurie with a hug and says her thanks before moving to David who pulls her into a long embrace.

“I thought you were coming tomorrow,” Gillian says into his shoulder.

“I know but thought it would be better to be here today, less cameras and official press.” 

Their embrace lingers as he presses his lips to her neck, breathing her in. Slowly releasing her his lips wander over her jaw to capture her mouth in a long awaited kiss. It’s less intimate than it would’ve been had his sister not been in the room but it was equally as meaningful. 

“Thank you for coming,” Gillian says, breaking the kiss and their embrace and the same time. She doesn’t move from him and lets his much taller frame tower over her as she leans against his side with her arm around his waist, her hand slipping into his back pocket. 

“You were brilliant! Absolutely captivating,” Laurie said singing her praise. David concurred and tugged at her waist bringing her closer to him.

“There are loads of fans outside, we’ll stay here and you can go out and meet them. Let them have their fun,” David said and off she went.

\----

Returning to her dressing room after a rushed autograph signing session Gillian finds David sitting on her couch playing with the little wood figure. She plops down next to him, caressing the inside of his thigh as she plants a peck on his stubbled jawline. 

“Hey,” he says sweetly and relaxes against the back of the sofa, wrapping his arm around her soldier and presses his nose to her hair.

“Thanks for coming, babe.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he replies, catching her lips in his own, awaiting her to allow his tongue entrance. 

David’s hands found their way to Gillian’s hair, grasping at the blonde locks tied up in a ponytail as he pulls her towards him scooting down to lie on his back, never once breaking the kiss. Letting go of her hair he traces his hands down her body, one heading straight to her breast as the other travels across every inch of her before landing promptly on her ass. He begins a routined massage of two his favourite parts of her body as she moans into his mouth, vocalising her pleasure. 

The heat between her legs is growing for every taste of his tongue on hers and increases rapidly has his left hands starts playing with her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. 

“Mm your sister,” she manages to get out in between moans and kisses. 

“Went home,” he says before attacking her lips again, this time flipping them over so he’s on top now as he continues to plunge his tongue into the warmth of her mouth. 

His hands are now ravishing her body working their way underneath her shirt and towards their final destination of her bra. He fishes around her back and unclasps her bra to going further access to the softness of her breasts. His finger softly teases around her areola sending a shiver through her body to her center where an intense heat has formed. He quickly flicks his thumb over her nipple and catches a loud moan with his mouth before any noise escapes the dressing room.

“You were amazing,” he whispers into her ear, tracing kisses all over her neck as he continues his work on his breast. His voice is soft but full of lust while he grinds his fully formed erection against her pelvis.

She hums a moan into his mouth as she scrambles for the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, cooling his heated skin. Feeling overly exposed David quickly fumbled with her zipper before pulling her pants down revealing black lace panties against her perfect porcelain skin. 

His mouth headed towards her heat like magnets of opposite attraction as he latched on, kissing her through the lace. Gillian’s hands were now tugging at his hair pushing him closer to her center forcing his nose to graze her already aroused bundle of nerves.

“FUCK!!” she yelled followed by a loud groan that was quickly muffled by David’s large hand.

“You gotta be quiet,” he said against her slick folds, pulling her panties all the way down her legs, trailing a finger back up her smooth legs before inserting it in her soaked heat.

He immediately felt her contract around his digit as he slowly started to pump in and out of her. Returning his mouth to her clit he felt her hips jerk against his face before relaxing into the rhythm of his strokes. 

Gillian pressed her wrist against her mouth to stop her moans from coming out louder than either of them wanted. After all there were still dozens of fans milling about somewhere in the building and she couldn’t remember if the door was locked.

“The door!” she exclaimed, sitting up and pushing David’s head away from her, immediately regretting it as he withdrew his finger.

“It’s locked, you locked it,” he said. Instead of returning to her heat he trailed a thousand kisses up her body, capturing one breast at a time in his mouth causing her breath to hitch. He continued to her mouth and let her taste herself on his tongue. 

Their mouths muffled each other’s moans as Gillian worked at his belt and zipper and finally removing his jeans, letting the gather at his ankles. If someone were to walk in on them now they’d surely get an eyeful, Gillian was just thankful it wasn’t her ass that was the first focal point. 

Feeling confound to the remaining layer between them she urged David off of her so she could remove her shirt, before returning her mouth to his as their battle of tongues continued. Their now completely naked bodies grinded against each other and she felt his now fully erect member against her thigh. 

The ache between her legs from his previous assault with his mouth had grown and she longed for further contact. Reaching down she took his cock in her hand, stroking its full length before guiding it towards her slick opening. 

In one thrust he entered her and sank fully into her, capturing her mouth again as they picked up the pace. Their skin beginning to stick to each other in the small and clammy dressing room added to the passionate electricity that sparked each time their bodies intertwined in a new formation.

Her muscles contracted around him as he entered her again and again and she felt her orgasm starting to grow. Reaching round she started kneading his ass forcing low growls to erupt from him as he muffled them against her neck. 

“Fuck Gillian,” he gasped as he continued his thrusts and feeling his own orgasm creep.

Half a dozen more thrusts and he could hear her voice through her breathy pants. “I’m gonna…” and with one final thrust he felt her teeth dig into his shoulder as her body trembled beneath him as she spilled her wetness over him. A few more thrust until he came hard, spilling himself into her warmth. Their pants echoed each other as their sweaty bodies stuck to each other. 

He kissed her sloppily, wetting her lips with his tongue and biting her bottom lip before she retaliated and attacked his own with hers.

Having caught his breath he pulled out of her, gathering her in his arms and draping a blanket over them. 

“Wow,” she said through a pant, “that was. Someone really was happy to see me.”

David let out a chuckled and planted a kiss to her still sweaty forehead. 

“I’m always happy to see you. Besides, seeing you on stage… big turn on.” 

Gillian relaxed into his embrace, intertwining her fingers in his and placing chaste kisses on his bare chest.

“I didn’t think you’d be here until tomorrow, you should’ve told me you’d changed your plans and I’d given you tickets.” 

“That would’ve ruined the surprise wouldn’t it.” 

“I guess. But it wouldn’t have pulled me out of character as I saw your face in the audience.”

“Sorry about that,” a pout forming on his face.

“I’m just glad you came,” she said, poking at his bottom lip causing him to smile.

“I’m glad you came too,” he replied with a smirk, as he attacked her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut so please forgive.


End file.
